vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Katerina Petrova
Katherine Pierce, nacida Katerina Petrova (Búlgaro: Катерина Петрова) es una bruja de la sub-cultura de los viajeros y uno de los personajes principales de . Ella también es la segunda doppelgänger conocida de Amara y una anterior vampira. Ella era la principal antagonista de la primera temporada (en su mayoría fuera de la pantalla a través de las acciones de John Gilbert e Isobel Flemming, ya que ambos estaban trabajando para ella con el fin de acabar con los vampiros de las tumbas), y una de las antagonistas principales de la segunda temporada, la segunda mitad de la cuarta temporada y la primera mitad de la quinta temporada. Ella también es la antagonista secundaria de la octava temporada. Después de dar a luz a una niña fuera del matrimonio, cuando ella tenía diecisiete años en 1490 y se vio obligada a dar al bebé en adopción, ella fue fue repudiada por su padre por la vergüenza que trajo a su familia. Ella entonces fue exiliada a Inglaterra, donde ella rápidamente asimiló su nueva cultura y conoció a dos hermano s nobles, Niklaus y Elijah Mikaelson. Al principio ambos hombres le atraían pero escogió a Elijah, pero eventualmente descubrió que ella era una doppelgänger Petrova y que Klaus planeaba utilizarla como sacrificio para romper la maldición que mantenía su lado lobuno dormido. Ella saboteó el plan cuando huyó llevándose la piedra lunar, que unía la maldición, y engañó a Rose para que le diera su sangre para poder convertirse en vampiro. Porque Katherine ya no era humana, su sangre ya no podía ser utilizada como un componente para el ritual que rompía la maldición. Klaus se enfureció tanto con el sabotaje de Katherine, que ella fue forzada a vivir huyendo por más de 500 años, ya que él la perseguía. Sus actividades durante sus primeros siglos como vampiro son desconocidas, pero en un punto entre el siglo 15 y el 19, tomó el alias de Katherine Pierce (un anglicismo de su nombre de nacimiento) y eventualmente conoció y se hizo amiga de Pearl, Anna, y Emily Bennett. En el final del siglo 19, ella viajó a Mystic Falls, donde conoció a Stefan y Damon Salvatore, cuya familia la acogió en la casa de la familia. Más tarde se enamoró de los dos hermanos, y posteriormente los alimento con su sangre, terminando con su eventual transformación en vampiros después de que fueran asesinados por su padre a principios del otoño de 1865. Cuando el Consejo Fundador descubrió las identidades de los vampiros en la ciudad, ella fingió su muerte y escapó de ser encarcelada/sellada en la tumba con la ayuda de George Lockwood, quien le ayudó a cambio de la piedra lunar. Durante el siglo XX, siguió observando a Stefan mientras aún se escondía de Klaus, incluyendo dos avistamientos separados en Chicago en los años 20 y los años ochenta. En 2010, volvió a Mystic Falls con la intención de finalmente ganar su libertad de Klaus entregándole a otra doppelgänger Petrova, Elena Gilbert. Para endulzar el posible trato con Klaus, ella mató a Caroline Forbes, quien tenía la sangre de Damon en su sistema y por lo tanto se convirtió en vampiro, y manipuló las situaciones para que Tyler Lockwood activara su maldición lobuna, sólo para que cada uno pudiera servir como los sacrificios de vampiro y hombre lobo necesarios en el ritual. Ella también engañó a Mason para que le entregara una piedra necesaria para el ritual y así darle a Klaus todo el componente necesario para romper su maldición. Sin embargo, cuando sus planes en última instancia fracasaron, volvió a huir de Mystic Falls poco después de que Klaus rompiera su maldición híbrida por su cuenta, sabiendo que él no había terminado de castigarla por su traición de hace medio milenio. Los antepasados notables de Katherine incluyen a Amara, quien era el verdadero amor de Silas y presumiblemente la primera mujer inmortal, y Tatia, cuya sangre estuvo involucrada en la creación del hechizo adaptado de la inmortalidad que fue emitido a la Familia Mikaelson por Esther, al igual que la maldición que ligó el lado lobuno de Klaus. Ella también es la antepasada materna de Isobel Flemming al igual que de la hija de Isobel, Elena Gilbert. Ella mantuvo una relación con Stefan al igual que con Damon, Katherine llegó a tener una relación con Mason Lockwood para conseguir la piedra lunar. Durante el siglo 15, ella fue el interés amoroso de Elijah, con quien también estuvo involucrada en el siglo 21 hasta que terminaron su relación porque él se fue para unirse a su medio hermano, Klaus, en Nueva Orleans. Katerina Petrova es miembro de la Familia Petrova. Apariciones Temporada 1 *''Piloto'' (foto) *''The Night of the Comet'' (mencionada) *''Friday Night Bites'' (mencionada) *''Lost Girls'' (primera aparición en la serie/Flashback) *''162 Candles'' (foto) *''History Repeating'' (mencionada) *''The Turning Point'' (foto) *''Bloodlines'' (mencionada) *''Children of the Damned'' (flashback) *''Blood Brothers'' (flashback) *''Founder's Day'' Temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''1912'' (mencionada) Temporada 4 *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (alucinación) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' (voz) *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' (también en el cuerpo de Elena Gilbert) *''The Devil Inside'' (en el cuerpo de Elena Gilbert) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (en el cuerpo de Elena Gilbert) *''No Exit'' (en el cuerpo de Elena Gilbert) *''Gone Girl'' (en el cuerpo deElena Gilbert/muerte) *''While You Were Sleeping'' (alucinación) Temporada 6 *''Yellow Ledbetter'' (mencionada) *''The Day I Tried To Live'' (mencionada) *''Stay'' (mencionada) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (mencionada) Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (mencionada) *''Age of Innocence'' (mencionada) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (mencionada) *''This Woman's Work'' (mencionada) Temporada 8 *''Hello, Brother'' (mencionada) *''An Eternity of Misery'' (mencionada) *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' (mencionada) *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (restos) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Ausencias Temporada 2 *Durante su permanencia como protagonista en la Temporada 2, Katherine no aparece en 4 episodios: **''Brave New World'' **''Rose'' **''The Descent'' **''Crying Wolf'' Temporada 5 *Durante su segunda vez como personaje principal en la Season 5, Katherine muere y deja así la serie a mediados de la temporada. Durante ese tiempo ella no aparece en un episodio: **''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' Referencias Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Petrova Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Fantasma Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Doppelgängers Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 1 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 8 de The Vampire Diaries